bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
H＋2＋O = Death
| Special = | Introducing = | and = | Appearance = | Also = | Co = | With = | Uncredited = | Uncertain = | Producer = | Writer = John Meredyth Lucas | Teleplay = | Story = | Director = John Meredyth Lucas | Production = 45102 | Original = 24 October 1976 | Prev = The Most Dangerous Enemy | Next = Kill Oscar (Part II) | Related = }} Steve pretends to be a defecting scientist in order to break up the Omega spy ring. He hopes his cover will allow him to stop their theft of the Project Fusion device that can separate the hydrogen and oxygen atoms in water molecules. Summary Deconstructed Quotes Steve: '''How much power? '''Rudy: '''Too much. It needs an atomic module ... '''Steve: '''Right, and we know someone who's already atomically powered. ---- '''Oscar: How much longer? Rudy: '''To design miniaturized components, we need 3 things. People we have. Money you supply. What you keep refusing to give me is time! '''Oscar: '''But you said it was ready Rudy. '''Steve: '''Please, gentlemen, don't fight over me. ---- '''Steve: '''Well then find a solution. I just might need an arm. ---- '''Steve: '''No, I was just out jogging. '''Police officer: Don't you think it would be easier in the road than in a cornfield? Steve: Well that's the way I learned it back on the farm. ---- Steve: All right, then you know how much I earn. You can tell the OSI I'm sick of working for a government that doesn't appreciate their scientists. I'm tired of being paid less than some teenager who sings out of tune. Most of all tell them I'm sorry that you're a spy. Trivia * Steve poses as Dr. Mark Porter, a scientist from M.I.T. * Dr. Martin has a security clearance of 12. This is the highest security clearance level ever cited in the series (knowledge of bionics, for example, requires a Level 6 security clearance), though it's never made clear whether this is an OSI clearance level. Given that Martin works for OSI Security, however, it's feasible that she would require a level higher than most in the organization (Rudy Wells, for example, is said to have Level 7). Her level may exceed that of Oscar, given the fact she is working under orders of the Secretary and Oscar is unaware of her mission. * This is one of the few episodes in which Oscar is shown as being put-upon his his superiors, and also expressing concern over funding. Most notably, he offers the Secretary his resignation; he will later fake a resignation in the reunion film Bionic Showdown. Gaffes Perhaps the most obvious error of all: In the chemical equation referenced in the title (H2O, the formula for water), "2" is not an element. Notice that when Dr. Martin is going down into the water, the bottom part of her wetsuit is black, and when she comes back up out of the water, it is black as well...but when Steve releases her from the cage while they are underwater it is orange. Video Links * Steve races a car. Gallery Image:Vlcsnap-161015.png Image:Vlcsnap-161684.JPG Image:Vlcsnap-164526.JPG Image:Vlcsnap-165250.JPG Image:Vlcsnap-166112.JPG Image:Vlcsnap-167534.JPG Image:Vlcsnap-169626.JPG Image:Vlcsnap-170988.JPG 405